1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat provided with a cover, a frame member, an attaching member (i.e., a member that attaches a portion of the cover to the frame member), and a board member.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-188912 (JP 2010-188912 A), for example, describes one such known vehicle seat. This vehicle seat includes a seat cushion, a seat back, and a board member. The seat back includes a frame member that forms a seat frame, a cushion that forms an outer shape of the seat, and a cover that covers the cushion. Also, the board member is a flat plate made of resin that is attached to a rear surface of the seat back. A first engaging portion and a second engaging portion are formed on a back surface of the board member. The first engaging portion has a generally sideways L-shape in a sectional view, and is able to protrude on an upper portion of the board member. Also, the second engaging portion has a generally sideways I-shape in a sectional view, and is able to protrude on a lower portion of the board member.
Also, the seat back of the related art has a first wire and a first clip for attaching the board member. The first wire has a rod shape that extends in a seat width direction, and is attached connected in at least two locations to the frame member. Also, the first clip is arranged inside the seat, and is able to hold the second engaging portion. In the related art, the board member is arranged on the rear surface of the seat back, and the cushion is covered by the cover. At this time, the first engaging portion is engaged with the wire to hold the upper portion of the board member to the frame member. Next, the second engaging portion is held by the first clip to hold the lower portion of the board member to the frame member.
In the seat structure described above, the cover is formed by a plurality of cover pieces (i.e., a first cover piece that covers the upper portion of the seat, and a second cover piece that covers the rear surface of the seat). Then, end portions of the cover pieces are overlapped (forming a portion of the cover) and tucked into the seat and held there. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-179090 (JP 2009-179090 A), for example, a second wire for attaching the portion of the cover is provided. The second wire is arranged higher on the seat than the first wire, when the seat is in an upright position. Next, the end portion of the first cover piece and the end portion of the second cover piece are overlapped and sewn to a strip of fabric (forming a suture line). The fabric is then tucked into the seat directly above the board member and held to the second wire by a hog ring or the like. In this way, the end portions of the cover pieces (i.e., the portions of the cover) are able to be retained tucked into the seat at a position above the board member.
In the related art, a plurality of members (i.e., the board member and the portion of the cover) is attached to the seat back independently, which tends to increase the number of parts of the seat. Also in the related art, the appearance of the seat may diminish somewhat due to waviness or looseness (i.e., slack) or the like appearing in the cover. For example, the cover may be loose in some parts due to the fabric (i.e., the portion of the cover) being pushed up by the board member. Also, the suture line of the cover may be wavy in the vertical direction due to tension in the cover that is created when an occupant sits on the seat, for example.